


Getting Even

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Jace can feel when Alec is having sex with Magnus. He is not amused.





	Getting Even

The thing was, it wasn’t Alec’s fault. Okay, so he was having sex a lot, big deal. He was in love with Magnus and they were still in the honeymoon phase. Not to mention he was finally getting laid after 21 years of being celibate. So yeah, he was having a lot of sex. Whatever.

 

The problem was Jace. Jace, who could feel exactly what was happening, along with a good kick of lust coming from the bond. Maybe he should feel bad about it but he’d had to put up with it for years, so really, it was only fair that it was Jace’s turn. Unfortunately, Jace didn’t feel that way.

 

He could tell Jace was getting increasingly annoyed by him, sometimes sending him glares when he’d come back to the institute early in the morning. But it wasn’t until Alec had spent an entire afternoon in Magnus’ bed that Jace finally confronted him.

 

“Okay, I can’t take it anymore. Just—you’re fucking like rabbits! And I’m happy for you, I really am, but I can’t take it anymore! You need to stop.”

 

Alec raised his eyebrows.

 

“Stop? Really, Jace? You want me to just stop having sex with Magnus because it’s a slight inconvenience for you?”

 

“Inconvenience? Alec, I spent an entire meeting with a boner—with Izzy smirking at me the entire time!”

 

“What do you think it’s been like for me all these years? You get used to it after a while. Suck it up, Jace.”

 

“No, I will not suck it up. This is—this is not okay! Just, at least chill out a little? At least stop it during the day?”

 

A part of Alec felt a little bad. After all, he did know just how annoying getting turned on because your parabtai was getting laid was. But at the same time, he’d put up with it for _years_. And Jace never seemed to care about his comfort. So actually, no. Alec didn’t feel bad.

 

“Jace, I’m not going to limit my sex life. Seriously, suck. It. Up.”

 

Jace glared at him before turning on his heel and walking away without a word. Alec knew this wouldn’t be the end of it, but he figured he’d just have to put up with more angry confrontations from Jace. He didn’t expect him to retaliate.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and relationships listed will show up in the next chapter(s). 
> 
> Kinda expanding on another fic of mine, but def works as a standalone. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
